sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Takumi the Hedgehog
Age: 11 Species: Hedgehog Gender: Male Height: 2' 9" Weight: 50 lbs. IQ: '''137 '''Birth Place: Gem Hill Residence of Birth Place: Whole Life, until he moved to Green Hill Zone. Alignment: Good Crush: Lily the Rabbit Top Speed: '''37 mph Basic Stats '''Agility: 23/40 Speed: 12/40 Strength: 11/40 Defense: 08/40 Evasiveness: 16/40 Dexterity: 40/40 Intelligence: 29/40 Skill: 36/40 History Takumi the hedgehog, was born in Gem Hill Zone, and he only knew his dad and mom for 4 days, and then one night his mom and dad put him to sleep, and then Takumi heard footsteps, and then he heard a loud scream, after that he heard a shot, then his dad got up and instantly told Takumi to run away, then the house got set on fire, then somebody shot his dad, and Takumi ran away crying, then Scar the Fox found him and took care of him, till now he is 11 years old, and every night he will sit on the roof and look into the sky, always wondering who his mom and dad are. Personality Very kind, caring, and will do anything for his friends, he is also pretty brave and easy going, he loves to play and have fun, and he is very tenacious, but sometimes he will get a little too worried about his friends, he is also always sitting on the roof at night looking into the sky, wondering who his mom and dad are. He likes pizza, chips (mostly potato chips), meat, tacos, kikko berries, Lily the Rabbit (has a crush), Diamond the Fox (great friend), Freeze the Fox (great friend), Cookie the Rabbit (great friend), Crumbs the Chao (great friend), Sunflower the Seedrian (great friend), Jinjing the Seedrian (great friend), Melissa the Rabbit (great friend), Rocket the Hedgehog (great friend), Darkness the Fox (great friend), Star the Seedrian (great friend), Unown the Fox (great friend), and Wind the Seedrian (great friend), he dislikes bullys, street punks, cliqs, trolls, the peanut butter jelly meme, ranters, idiots, hot heads, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic (from sonic 2), Metal Knuckles, and Scratch (because of being mean to Lily the Rabbit). Physical Appearance He’s green, with peach colored arms, he has peach color inside his ears, and his mouth is peach color, at the back of his head there is 6 green spikes and the end of each spike is Occupation He spends lots of time playing with friends, reading his Bible, praying a lot, and playing video games, and watching TV and someday wishes he could go on an adventure with Sonic and friends, but his real dream is to be reunited with his family. Special Attacks Spin Ball Zap, Spin Float, and Takumi Sphere. Abilities & Aptitude Takumi, like most other characters, can do the Spin Jump, and the Spin Attack, but he cannot perform the Spin Dash, or the Homing Attack, but he can jump very high, and use a boost. Hobbies and Talents Like I mentioned before, he loves to play with his friends, read his bible, pray to God, play video games, and watch TV. And his talents are, making crafts, and clay models with his hands, he is also pretty good at making mechs, but not nearly as good as Tails the Fox, he is also pretty good at making various items and weapons. Weaknesses He has a lot of weaknesses, including water (because he can’t swim), electric, spikes, lazers, and many more. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good